


Enter The Zimvoid

by SlxshieGushy



Series: Stars hold the future (ZaDr Au) [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Badass Zim (Invader Zim), Dib Has Issues (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim-centric (Invader Zim), Friends With Benefits, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Canon Compliant, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Older Zim (Invader Zim), References to Canon, The Zimvoid (Invader Zim), ZaDr, Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim), Zim is Defective (Invader Zim), slight Tsundere zim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlxshieGushy/pseuds/SlxshieGushy
Summary: On a space adventure, Two idiots managed to go to another dimension whilst running away from their issues. Thus, Enter the Zimvoid. Zim and dib run into their past selves and need their help to defeat zib.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"I take it that you're me when I was twelve? I'm seventeen" the older dib asked to which the younger nodded "well, we got here through the wormhole when trying to find a place to hide" the teen explained to the younger pair "Incredible! wait, hide from what" the 12-year-old pondered to which the elder alien spat some curse in irken and marched over to the group, Standing beside his dib. zim smacked him in the back of the head, Younger dib cowered fear whilst his zim laughed
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Professor Membrane, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), GIR & Minimoose & Zim (Invader Zim), GIR & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & GIR (Invader Zim), Gaz & Professor Membrane, Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz (Invader Zim)/Original Female Character(s), Zib | Zim Number 1/Zim Number 2
Series: Stars hold the future (ZaDr Au) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141826





	Enter The Zimvoid

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the Zimvoid? yeah so basically in my zadr au it's a different universe where their teen years take the place at the same time as issue 45-49 if that makes any sense, in Shtf (my au) zim and dib are the same as the canon characters except that they have never been to the void, So when they meet the canon characters it's actually past them, Sorry if its a little OOC, I normally write romance so I tried making it less romantic with hints of their feelings here and there  
> Also, zim makes sex jokes, He doesn't know what they mean but gaz says it will annoy dib so he does  
> there's also a LOT of swearing soo yea  
> also, kind of FwB ZaDr, Mainly because zim and dib don't know what to call whatever thing they have going on (tbh they've kissed and probably have slept together at least once)

Gaz relaxed in the living room playing her games on the tv when a knock was heard from the door, Reluctantly she rose to answer it but was instead greeted by a small robot who was holding multiple fresh bloatys pizzas "Mary and master are in space! I BROUGHT PIZZA!" the small SIR unit yelled, Gaz stepped out of the way permitting him in "this is why you're my favorite gir." it had been a calm afternoon, the air was filled with silence and a slight breeze as the fading sun had settled on the edge of the sky, leaving it barely visible above the horizon. Of course, _on earth_ it was peaceful, but we aren't on earth. No, our setting was in deep vast space, Protests and bickering could be detected as emanating from a medium-sized purple ship, Beside the closed openings, ' _LIZARD_ ' had been washed on by fading spray paint, The section of space they were in was beautiful but it didn't fit well with what was happening inside maintained vessel.

"What do you mean a Portal?!" Dib roared at the alien who seemed to be studying logs and diagnostics, "Dib-stink if you would seal your massive head for longer than five seconds I could explain!" zim snarled, swiveling his chair around to face the human, "an interdimensional space hole, to be exact. and before you even think about it, NO we are not going to fly towards it." zim spoke right as an alert appeared on the screen written in irken. Dib stared at it, His thoughts of what it could be were disrupted by a ship that could be heard from heard behind their own. "uh zim- what's that?" dib asked, Zim turned and his eyes went wide "Its the resisty, They're trying to kill all irken life. We need a place to hide" dib smirked at the sentence to which zim sighed "I hate you" "I didn't say anything" dib gloated as they approached the wormhole "imagine the possibilities? where could it take us? what if there are even _More_ cryptids there? what if there's organic life there?" dib's eye lit up in excitement "you owe zim for this one" zim turned to him before the ship entered "deal" dib said nonchalantly. Zim sighed in annoyance before making the command for the voot to enter the wormhole. If this leads to anything stupid I'm killing you" zim stared at dib as he sat next to him in the voot chair "Whatever lizard" dib poked his face to which zim hissed. they accelerated through the hole, as one does. They could never have imagined where they'd end up on the other side.

another pair of dib, zim, and gir was seen as being chased by other types of zims, They looked normal. They frantically searched for a place to hide, "This filthy place! I am the only zim! The true zim!" the 12-year-old alien emphasized his words "Keep your voice down! they'll find us" the human panted as they hid in what seemed to be a field. "we need to keep moving, We won't get anywhere and they're gonna find us eventually" Dib sighed "look I hate you, You hate me. But we're the only ones we can trust so we gotta stick together" dib groaned "ugh, for once I agree with you, Filthy human" zim spoke with an annoyed tone. the two were walking through the field when a head perked up, They both ducked "Zim, Where are we" someone who appeared to be an older dib "Wait, zim, I don't think they're with number one" young dib whispered to zim "Yes they appear to be- OH IRK LOOK AT HOW TALL I AM!" the young zim perked up screaming to which the 17-year-old winced, The younger dib pulled zim down "Are you trying to get us killed-" he screeched. "What the hell?" startlingly the teen was now in front of the pair screaming with confusion. "DIb-stink" an older zim rushed over in worry "keep your voice down! what is-" the zims eyes laid on the pair, The two versions of themselves stared for a few moments "I'm... so tall" the smaller zim gazed with excitement to which the elder blinked.

"I'm gonna kill it" "ZIM NO-" the older two joked as the younger pair stared in confusion "Over there!" a group of Zim's started rushing over "Shit! We gotta hide!" dib told the older alien, The younger two were still in a mix of shock and awe. "Come on human! Do you want to be killed?" zim spat grabbing dibs wrist "Zim we can't leave them!" dib protested pulling his arm back "We don't have time for _this!_ " zim tried yanking dib "we gotta take them with us!" dib yelled "uhh- could you make up your minds please" the younger dib pleaded, Dib looked back to zim giving him puppy eyes **™** at which zims face lightened slightly "UGh- Fine!" zim plucked a younger version of himself and put him In his arms, Dib did the same. The two ran until zim grabbed dib and use his pak legs to run at an even faster pace. "Humans, Such slow things!"Zim barked "Pfft- Love ya too space freak" dib laughed. the younger pair gagged in disgust at the sentence, Finally, They reached the voot. It was visibly larger than zims old one, They quickly went inside the voot and the older zim typed something in the control panel and after a quick shake of the vessel, It turned invisible to all outsiders.

"I never thought the voot cruiser could even be this advanced, Where did you get all this irken tech! tell me! I demand it!" the younger zim hissed as his dib sat down trying to catch his breath, The older dib looked over to his zim. "Is it working?" he asked guiltily "Oh I don't know human, Maybe if you didn't suggest such a STUPID hiding spot it would! I _should_ kill you" zim grabbed dibs shirt as his pak legs extended wrapping around the human "My fault?! you're the entire reason we were that far in space! if you would have just used the cloaking device we wouldn't be here in the first place!" dib fought back, His eyes slowly drifting to the audience of young children they had "You are so careless! you could have gotten yourself killed just like the time with the werewolf! or the fairies? You are an asset I _Can't_ lose!" dib had noticed that zim was shaking, Not just from rage. His eyes hung as he realized what he got them into, "Look there's no point in fighting" dib sighed trying to calm himself "Humans, Such pathetic creatures" zim scoffed "why are you _SO_ difficult?!" "Oh please! you love it" the alien was right, Dib did love it. "uh _ahem_ "

the younger dib interrupted the banter "Uh.. Who are you guys?" he asked "Oh uh" the older dib looked to his zim who was now focused on repairing the ship, "I take it that you're me when I was twelve? I'm seventeen" the older dib asked to which the younger nodded "we got here through the wormhole when trying to find a place to hide" the teen explained to the younger pair "Incredible! wait, hide from what" the 12-year-old pondered to which the elder alien spat some curse in irken and marched over to the group, Standing beside his dib. zim smacked him in the back of the head, Younger dib cowered fear whilst his zim laughed "Jesus FUCK zim!" dib shouted " _my_ dib was being stupid, That's how we got here" zim explained, Looking down at his foot to see the younger zim clinging to his leg "I'm so tall" he said in awe, "Aw! were you really this small" the elder dib picked up a squirming smaller zim "Put me down you revolting-" dib interrupted his monologue by holding him close and saying "He looks like a baby!" dib cradled him, Zim picked the younger zim out of his dibs arms and put him down.

"So is this _before_ or after the _florpus_ incident?" dib asked the younger pair, The younger zim winced. "yes," the younger dib said in an annoyed tone, "So what about you! I have so many questions!" the younger dib stepped forward "Wow, I forgot you were always a dork" the older zim leaned on his dibs shoulder "can it, zim" the younger zim perked his head up "oh boy, This might get confusing, I have an idea! We should have different names for you two" dib pointed to the younger pair "Yeah, let's call small you, Dork!" zim laughed, Dib furred his brow. "we can call you, hm... LD for little dib" dib snickered "Aaaannd, You..." dib paused for a moment, Zim gave him a look that told him he probably shouldn't name the smaller one that. "Just call him an elite" zim narrowed his eyes, "Alright, so LD and elite!" dib pointed to the two, then pulled out his phone and looked at the clock. "it's pretty late on earth right now" Dib sighed "The horde of zims seems to have stopped the search for now" he continued. "I'm gonna go lie down" dib yawned as he walked towards the room "hey, I'm kind of tired too, Can I come" LD looked at dib "Uh sure but the bed might get cramped" dib gave zim a look of annoyance, Zim put on an innocent face. "Dib-monkey." Dib and LD stopped at the entrance, dib turned "here"

zim held his hand out, Holding something. Dib took it and examined the small trinket "It goes on your wrist idiot" zim huffed "It's if you have any more of _those_ dreams, I'll be able to stop them whilst keeping you asleep. It breaks you out of rem sleep and instead of dreaming you're just unconscious whilst gaining the energy you humans need to function properly" zim looked to the side embarrassed "Heh, Thanks space freak" zim looked at dib "I really mean it, Thank you zim" dib smiled causing zim to look away blushing a bit "Yeah well- your face is stupid, Just like you humans are!" zim crossed his arms. Dib smiled sweetly before turning to go to the room, LD looked cautious and suspicious of what just happened, They entered the room shutting the door. "What Was _That?"_ LD looked at dib who had already face-planted into the bed.

The room was fairly big, The contents consisted of a medium-sized bed, A couch by the wall, A small tv, and a door that presumably led to the bathroom. The room was decorated with photos and posters, Near the bottom of the walls was "art" that GIR had left there. A box of markers and some broken crayons laid on the floor, Dib sat up on the bed and looked at LD who was sitting on the couch "So you said you had questions" dib trailed off "Yea-!" LD stopped as the two zims walked into the room, Elite straddled in a chair backward that was next to a desk And turned to face the group. Zim had plopped himself on the bed sitting next to dib. LD and elite cringed at the sight, Dib took off his hoodie and threw it at zims face laughing "YOU REtCH!" zim squealed trying to untangle the strings from his antennae, "alright, Anyway." dib turned to LD "ask away" dib smiled "Oh- Right! so wheres my coat-" LD could nearly muster the sentence out before zim burst out in laughter and Dib hid his face in his hands, "YEAH _Dib_ What happened on _Vixile 9258?"_ zim smirked at dib "You know, The same night you-" dib threw his hand over zims face _Vi_ _xile 9258? but isn't that..._ elite thought

"They _don't_ need to know about that night!" dib barked with his face red, Zim quickly thought of a way to get revenge on the human for ruining his Epic, Most Amazing speech from the Great zim! Zim bit dibs hand hard "YOU MOtHEr-" dib yelped holding his hand in pain "The important thing about what happened is that it was completely the dib-monkeys fault" zim crossed his arms leaning against the wall whilst sitting on the bed, LD eyed dib in disbelief "Yes the one time it wasn't your fault you got the most joy from, You sadist" dib argued. "One to talk for someone who loves to hear me scream" zim muttered in Dib's ear causing him to glow a dark shade of red "YoU- you don't EveN KnoW wHat tHAT meANS!" dib punched zim's arm "Though I am not wrong yes?" zim smirked,

Dib laid back on the pillow, His face meeting zims. "Computer" zim spoke, "Ughhh what?" the tech responded "Turn lights to shade mode" the computer complied and the lights slowly shifted to a comfortable purple-ish tint. Zim sat up and extended a pak leg, Picked up a blanket from a shelf, and placed it over LD, Who was already asleep. Dib laid next to Zim and took his hand in his own, "Goodnight space freak" Dib chuckled before drifting into sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I just write realized I write a lot of time traveling fics


End file.
